Buster's Suicide
by Tinatiny3510
Summary: Arthur is a children's story and TV series based on problems that occur to children while going through school. These versions written are to accommodate the darker problems that children go through in life. A dream that I had last night was inspiration to write this.


Title: Buster's Suicide

Summary: Arthur is a children's story and TV series based on problems that occur to children while going through school. These versions written are to accommodate the darker problems that children go through in life. A dream that I had last night was inspiration to write this.

Arthur couldn't believe it. His best friend had just refused to listen to his own cries to stop Buster from leading to his death.

Buster dangled from the edge with only his legs holding on. He let one leg fall away, with now only one leg holding on. His leg strength would have been admired had he not been doing the thing that he was. Suicide, of course.

Arthur begged him not to go. He begged him to stay, to live. "This isn't what you want Buster!"

Buster replied coldly, "Yeah, it is." He then let go of the ledge with his leg, from which he was dangling.

Arthur yelled and screamed while seeing his friend cast himself onto the earth. Buster's body flopping down very harshly onto the soil.

Arthur cried, "You fucking bastard..."

The next few days went by, children of all ages paying respects to Buster's fall site with roses. A huge line all the way up the stairs from where he landed, people were silently waiting to put roses where he had died days ago.

Arthur watched the whole thing from afar and blamed his own friend for the death since he tried everything in his power to save him. He whispered under his breath how much he hated Buster. "Buster Baxter? More like Buster Bastard. Or Buster Baxtabber..."

His hatred only grew when Mr. Ratburn came by to ask why Arthur hadn't gone to pay his respects. Mr. Ratburn knew the two very well and knew that they were almost inseparable. So it made Ratburn wonder why Arthur hadn't gone.

When Arthur arrived home, he cursed at the world and ran to his room and wept bitterly at his bunny friend's death.

It was then that he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He had told them to go away, throwing a pillow at the door.

His mom slowly opened the door. "Arthur hun, is everything okay?"

"No, it's not! Buster's dead and I won't ever see him again. It's all his fault..."

Arthur's mom approached Arthur very carefully putting an arm around her hurt son. "I know Arthur hunny, it's hard."

The next day Mrs. Baxter came out from her house to greet Arthur while he was on his way to school. Arthur was too mad to greet her back but she stopped him in his tracks and asked him to come over after school was done.

The whole school day, all Arthur could think about was his friend.

When school finished he almost hesitated to go to Mrs. Baxter's house like she had asked him.

Upon entering her house, he kicked off his shoes. Not really caring where they landed, showing very obvious disrespect for her and her house.

Mrs. Baxter was hurt too but tried not to show it. "How are you deary?"

"Fine." Arthur replied back coldly.

Mrs. Baxter cleared her throat. "Uh, Buster's room is upstairs. I haven't touched anything and I just thought you'd like to say goodbye."

Arthur snapped, "I've already said goodbye! He's not coming back and I was there when he died. I don't care about him anymore. I cared a lot about him but he chose to leave me!"

Mrs. Baxter was shocked to tears.

Arthur kissed his teeth, "I'm going home..."

Back at home, dinner was eaten in silence. Even the very talkative DW wasn't saying a word. Arthur hardly ate anything and pushed his plate away. "I'm going upstairs now."

Arthur had thought a lot about the incident as if it was still fresh in his mind. He decided to call up a good friend that the both of them knew.

The phone rang for a while before he heard a dad on the phone asking who was calling.

"It's Arthur."

The dad became very friendly after hearing who it was, "Oh, Arthur! Yes. I'll get him. One second."

The sound of muffled footsteps coming toward the phone could be heard, "Oh, for me. Okay. Thanks dad."

"Hello?"

"Brain! It's Arthur. Wanna go torch Buster's room?"

Brain laughed nervously. "You can't be serious, can you?"

Arthur was already feeling uncomfortable about letting Brain know his true feelings about Buster so he made a really horrible joke.

Brain, after a while of silence, told Arthur, "Listen, I know how you really feel. It doesn't take science to know that you're hurt and that you want to see him again."

Arthur sniffled, "Mrs. Baxter offered for me to see his room one last time before she clears it."

"Will you be going?"

Arthur sighed, "Will you come with me?"

"Sure. I'll be down there. I'll just get ready."

The phone clicks once to notify Arthur that Brain had hung up.

They both get there at around the same time. Arthur only waiting for a few minutes before Brain arrived.

It was night time now and Mrs. Baxter could be seen and heard in the living room watching old videos of her son on tape.

Arthur makes his way to the door hoping that Mrs. Baxter's offer was still on the table.

He knocks quietly at first but it is unheard due to the volume of the TV and her weeping.

He's forced to knock loudly and the TV is heard to be shut off.

Shuffling and sniffling can be heard as she opens the door. "Oh. Arthur..."

Arthur held his head in shame. "I'm sorry for behaving how I did earlier. I would like to see Buster's room before going home tonight."

Mrs. Baxter nodded, accepting his apology. "It's okay Arthur. I know how you feel."

She let them in. "Use as much time as you need boys."

Arthur and Brain thanked her and walked to Buster's room.


End file.
